The isolation of preparative amounts of biologically active nucleic acid molecules remains an important aspect of molecular biology. This is especially the case with regard to isolation of DNA for use in recombinant methodologies where it is required to be in sufficiently pure form to be digestible by restriction endonucleases, to be a good substrate for polymerases and topoisomerases, and to be suitable for use as a transfection or transformation agent.
Over the years, many methods have been developed to isolate nucleic acid molecules which typically require the preparation of cultures of cells having the desired nucleic acid or plasmid. However, the methods for preparing culture medium are typically tedious, involving the weighing and mixing of numerous different ingredients, take extended periods of time to accomplish, require the processing of volumes of materials and often give variable results.
To date, the art has applied several different technologies to the problem of preparing convenient amounts of culture medium for growth of cells containing plasmid none of which have satisfactorily addressed the problems identified above.
From the foregoing it can be seen that there has been a long felt need by those practicing recombinant DNA technology for a reliable, rapid method for conveniently preparing a reproducibly uniform cell culture medium.